Tatsurion sees a therapist
by dynamiteboom12345
Summary: Title say all. Oneshot. Got bored. This was an idea have had in my head for a while and I just needed to let it out. Please Read & Review!


**Hey, it's me with a simple, random one-shot story. I felt like there needed to be more Kaijudo fanfiction revolving around Tatsurion's childhood, so I just came up with this silly oneshot fanfic. So enjoy…**

* * *

"Mr. Unchained, the therapist will see you now." Said an intern, typing on her computer "Thanks..." said Tatsurion to the intern on his way to the therapist's room. Tatsurion the Unchained; the half-fire dragon and half-nature beast-kin, normally would tell Rai a few of his problems, however there were just some things about his life that he doesn't want his human friend to know, but those were things he needed to get off his chest, so he decided he needed a bit of therapy.

Tatsurion entered to see the therapist, on his way in he left a hole in his shapeon the doorway, and the therapist ready and waiting "Okay, let's get started… let's get started, you are Tatsurion, correct?" he said. "Yes" answered Tatsurion. "Have a seat and let's get started, shall we?" he said getting his pad and pen out.

"Alright then" said Tatsurion laying down on the tiny bench-chair that surprisingly supported his weight.

"It all started with my birth…" he said.

_(Flashback)_

The Quillspike tribe was a little stunned to see what their female leader, Headstrong Wanderer was holding in her arms; after a long hours of laboring, it was an egg, a dragon-like egg. This seemed unusual to them, until she explained that her husband and the father of the egg is Napalmion the Conquering; who was busy with other things and couldn't make it. Likely story, Tatsurion believed looking back at it…

Her other two sons; Razorhide and Prickleback, who were toddlers at the time, loved how they have a new baby brother; even if he was an egg. Once Tatsurion hatched, that's when his two half-brothers started hugging him and the spikes were stating to hurt. "Boys, be careful when you're hugging little bare-bottom" said Headstrong Wanderer; picking up her half-breed son and hugging him. Young Tatsurion enjoyed being hugged in his mother's arms, it was warm and loving, he use to coo whenever she hugged him.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Now that you've talked about your mother, let's talk about your father" said the therapist. "My Father…" said Tatsurion cringing in anger from the mere mentioning of him. "My father was not the most caring one towards me…"

_(Flashback)_

Tatsurion was about the age of four _(or age equivalent of a four-year old)_, he walked up to his father; Napalmion who was looking over the fire realm. He then held up a piece of driftwood with a drawing on it "Daddy! I drew a picture of me burning down a village!" said the toddler Tatsurion, Napalmion turned his head to look at the picture. "Meh…" he said unimpressed as he looked away.

"EAT IT!" yelled Moorna, His dragon half-sister; as well as his other dragon half-siblings, shoving Tatsurion's face in a pile of dirt. Their father just looked at them and he just walked away and did nothing to stop it. After they shoved the dirt they ganged up and kicked him while he was lying in the ground in pain.

"Excellent attack Moorna!" said Napalmion to his daughter with pride, after she attacked a training dummy. Tatsurion managed to take down another training dummy in an impressive way, but his father didn't say anything, he didn't even look; he just walked pass him, like Tatsurion was never there; like he was ignoring him. Tatsurion was shocked and upset for this. He felt almost no love from the dragon side of his family; at least he was feed, but it wasn't much. He always felt that this side of his family never wanted him to begin with.

_(End of Flashback)_

"So your father neglected you and his children keep beating you every chance they get?" said the therapist. "Basically, yes" Tatsurion replied. "So I'm guessing most of your childhood was not so great either?" The therapist said. "Yea" Tatsurion replied. "It was my 6th birthday…"

_(Flashback)_

It was in the backyard of Headstrong Wanderer's hut where his 6th birthday was held. Since he didn't have any friends at this point, the only ones that came where his father and dragon half-siblings. Tatsurion was sitting at the center chair, Headstrong Wanderer then walked out with a brown-and-green colored cake-like food and it read 'Happy 6th Birthday Tatsurion' "Happy Birthday Bare-Bottom" she said to Tatsurion, who hid his face after she called him that. It was when he turned five that's when the nickname got embarrassing.

"You know, I'm only here because I love you so much" said Napalmion to Headstrong Wanderer as he held her hand and slightly nuzzled her nose. Tatsurion manage to hear that but was confused on what to react to that, should he be happy because his father actually came and seems happy, or should he be offended that his father came but not for his birthday. Regardless, his father was here, he looked happy and that's all he really cared about at the time.

His mother placed a candle on top and after they sang, Tatsurion blew fire to light the candle. His other blew out the candle and removed it. Prickleback gently pushed his shoulder in a congratulatory way, Then Moorna shoved his face in the cake; which seemed fun and harmless at first until it went on for a while, she had a twisted-like expression on her face and Tatsurion was flailing his arms, and that's when they realized she's trying to suffocate him. "Moorna! Stop that!" said Napalmion pulling his daughter away from her attempt at murder. Headstrong Wanderer then pulled her son out and as he breathed heavily and she then wiped the cake off his face. "You okay bear-bottom?" She said. "I'm fine mom…" said Tatsurion, still embarrassed by his nickname.

"That thing is a half-breed abomination to our kind father!" yelled Moorna. "He doesn't belong to our kind! Dragons are one of the most purist types of kaiju in this world!" She continued "Then you decided to fall in love with that inferior quillspike beast!" she said pointing to Tatsurion's mother, who looked offended. "That's enough Moorna!" said Napalmion "Don't tell me you're actually standing up for him! You feel the same way about him just as much as we do!" Moorna said to her father. "You don't know that!" said Napalmion. To which Moorna replied "Well maybe…" "That's enough!" Napalmion said, interrupting her. "I'm dropping you off with YOUR mother!" he said to Moorna. "I'll be back after I drop her off" Napalmion said to Headstrong before giving her a kiss. Both Napalmion and Moorna flew off and as they were leaving, Moorna was giving an angry death glare to Tatsurion as if she was saying 'this isn't over!'

_(End of Flashback)_

"That was the last time I saw Moorna for quite a while, it was also, the only time my father looked like he cared about me, I think" Tatsurion said. "Looking back I'm not sure if he pulled her away because he might actually care about me or that my mother was there and he didn't want to look bad in front of her because he loves her so much." "Interesting…" said the Therapist writing down on his notepad. "My father put me through a special kind of training…" Tatsurion said.

That's when Tatsurion started to explain further events in his life. From when his father passed on, to when he earned "The Enchained" part to his name, to when he met Rai. "… And after that day Rai became the first and best friend I ever although he does call me bob… still better then what my mother calls me." Tatsurion said. Both he and the therapist chuckled a bit "Yea, my life was starting to turn around after that" concluded Tatsurion. "Good, do you feel as if you've got enough off your chest?" the therapist asked. "Yea, just about" Tatsurion said. "Good, because we are out of time" said the therapist. With that said Tatsurion got off the bench-chair. "See you next time, I guess" he said. "Good just let me know ahead of time when you're coming and I'll inform my intern to remind me…" the therapist said.

"Thanks again" said Tatsurion leaving the building. "Yes and don't worry about the damage I know a guy who can repair it" said the therapist. Tatsurion then exited the building and grew out his wings and flew off.

"Who's my next patient?" the therapist said to his assistant through the intercom "A giant robot named Blitzwing is here to see you, he says he has a Multiple Personality Disorder…" the intern said through the intercom. "Better call the repair man and tell him to build a bigger door…" sighed the therapist.

Then a sign feel off the building that read_ "Dr. Walker: Therapist to giant monsters, robots, etc."_

**END!**

* * *

**So that's my oneshot, been a while since I wrote a fanfic of any kind. But I got bored and felt like writing something, there might be a few holes and things out of context here, but I'm alright with that. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING! It helps me think...**


End file.
